Man's Best Friend CHAPTER 4
by threepikachar
Summary: Danny sees Rafe and cries.
1. Boredom and Surprises

Man's Best Friend  
  
By threepikachar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Sneaky. Owning Josh Hartnett is just a silly fantasy of mine. This is my first fan fiction of Pearl Harbor. I don't usually write so i am sorry that it is not very well written. Please review though.  
  
  
  
A young Danny and Rafe were sitting on the front porch of Rafe's house on a quiet summer day.  
  
  
  
Rafe: Danny, why ain't there anything interesting ever goin' on?  
  
Danny: Well, we do live in Shelby.  
  
Rafe: I know, I know. God please send us something to advoid dyin' from boredom.  
  
  
  
And as if his request had been heard a loud wimper came from underneath the porch.  
  
  
  
Danny: What was that?  
  
Rafe: I dunno be were gonna catch it.  
  
  
  
The two young boys crawled underneath the porch and two hours later they were covered with mud and in Danny's hands he was holding a 2 month old puppy.  
  
  
  
Danny: Look at her, she's so pretty.  
  
Rafe: I know. I always wanted a dog!!  
  
Danny: Me too. Now I need to name my dog.  
  
Rafe: What do you mean your dog? It was under my porch.  
  
Danny: But Rafe please.... my birthday is in two days and I am going to be eleven. Call it a birthday present from  
  
you to me. Besides, what's mine is yours anyway.  
  
Rafe: Okay. This is going to be great. Land of the free!  
  
Danny: (holding the dog over is head) Home of the Brave!  
  
  
  
The little puppy barked in reply to the boys creed and they knew that they were now a trio. 


	2. A Name

Man's Best Friend  
  
By threepikachar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Sneaky. Owning Josh Hartnett is just a silly fantasy of mine. This is my first fan fiction of Pearl Harbor. I don't usually write so i am sorry that it is not very well written. Please review though.  
  
Danny - 11  
  
Rafe - 12  
  
4 months later  
  
The golden wheat fields of Tennessee had long been harvested and now Danny Walker and Rafe McCawley along with Sneaky were walking along a stream.  
  
  
  
*************Flashback*************  
  
  
  
Danny: What do ya think we should name her Rafe?  
  
Rafe: I dunno... how about Bandit!  
  
Danny: For a girl? I like the name Peanut.  
  
Rafe: No that doesn't sound right either Danny.  
  
Danny: Well I don't know then.  
  
  
  
As if on que the boys looked ouver to the small gray, white, and black terrier to see her sneaking up on some birds whom had thought they were going to peacefully eat the woms they had just dug up. With great skill the small dog jumped into their flock without being seen and emerged victorious.  
  
  
  
Danny: What about Sneaky?  
  
Rafe: You know what, I like it.  
  
  
  
*************End Flashback*************  
  
  
  
The future was going to be a tough one but to the two boys and dog walking along the stream its was too far away to matter. 


	3. New Friend

Man's Best Friend  
  
By threepikachar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Sneaky and Tracey Lenn. Owning Josh Hartnett is just a silly fantasy of mine. This is my first fan fiction of Pearl Harbor. I don't usually write so i am sorry that it is not very well written. Please review though.  
  
Danny - 14  
  
Rafe - 15  
  
Sneaky - 3  
  
Tracey - 14  
  
3 years later  
  
Danny, Sneaky, and Rafe were walking along the road to school for the first time that year. Over the last few years the boys and the dog had become inseperable. It was like the three of them were joined at the hip. As they approached the school grounds they started to speak.  
  
  
  
Rafe: Danny you better put that cigarette out. Why must you always be the rebel?  
  
Danny: Hey if you dad was like mine he'd drive you to drink too.  
  
Rafe: I'm talking about the smoking you idiot.  
  
Danny: Huh?  
  
  
  
Danny's attenetion was now totally diverted from Rafe as his gaze fell upon a girl he have never seen before. She was medium height with straight brown hair and enchanting green eyes. Suddenly Danny's daydream was interrupted with the sound of barking coming from his best friend. (AN- I'm talking about Sneaky but couldn't you just see Rafe barking) Sneaky ran over to the pretty girl and jumped into her lap.  
  
  
  
Danny: Sneaky! You come back here.  
  
  
  
Sneaky just sat there with I twinkle in her eyes being pet by the young girl. Obviously she wasn't going to budge unless Danny came and removed her himself.  
  
  
  
Rafe: (to himself) I swear that dog understands him better than I do.  
  
  
  
Danny: Hi.... uh... Sorry about her... she's not usually like this.  
  
Girl: It's okay. I love her. She's so cute. My name's Tracey Lenn. I am from North Carolina. My family just moved here this summer. (to herself) Hmm... He is a cutie.  
  
Danny: Danny. Danny Walker. That (points at Sneaky now lying on her back to get her tummy rubbed) is Sneaky. And that guy over there is my best friend Rafe.  
  
Tracey: It is really nice to meet you all. Maybe after school the four of us (Sneaky included) can get together and you boys can show mw around town.  
  
Rafe: I got uh... something to do, but Danny here will take you I am sure.  
  
Tracey: Okay Danny. I will meet you here after school.  
  
  
  
Then the bell rang and as the students left to enter the building Danny looked at Rafe and looked at Sneaky.  
  
  
  
Danny: What just happened?  
  
Rafe: I think your dog just got you a girl.  
  
Danny: We couldn't have trained her better.... wait... we didn't .... how did she know... I dunno.  
  
Rafe: Hey, Land of the free Danny!  
  
Danny: Home of the Brave.  
  
Sneaky: *bark*  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hey... I am in desperate need for suggestions. What interesting adventures could they have together. How should they act? What can Sneaky do. I have an idea where i want to go with this story but I also want to include some of your ideas. Please please please REVIEW and leave some comments.... thanks or email the ideas to lovethemonkees@hotmail.com  
  
threepikachar. 


	4. Tracey Two

Man's Best Friend  
  
By threepikachar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Sneaky and Tracey and Becky. Owning Josh Hartnett is just a silly fantasy of mine. This is my first fan fiction of Pearl Harbor. I don't usually write so i am sorry that it is not very well written. Please review though.  
  
Danny - 14  
  
Rafe - 15  
  
Sneaky - 3  
  
Tracey - 14  
  
Becky - 14  
  
Rafe walks into the cafeteria at their high school.  
  
Rafe: (to himself) Wow, I have never had a lunch without Danny before. Let's see... who do I know?  
  
Reafe scans the crowd of people. He never really liked all the guys at his school. They were too "pretty." They didn't even like planes!! And the redneck ones always got on his nerves. He had a couple of guy friends but no one was as close to him as Danny. And the girls... ugh... he hated how they were always stalking him. Every once in a while a new girl would come along. They were his type. A mystery. And Danny had gotten the only one he had seen this year. Finally he saw her there sitting alone. It was Tracey... except she had changed from the conservative jeans and a sweater to shorts and a tight blouse.  
  
Rafe: Mind if I sit with you girl?!? What's up? Why did you change?  
  
Girl: Uh... Who exactly are you and why do you think you know me?  
  
Rafe: Remember? We met this morning? Danny? Sneaky? Comeon Tracey.  
  
Girl: OH! I'm not Tracey. That's my twin sister. I'm Becky Lenn and yes, you can have the pleasure of sitting with me.  
  
Rafe: Well its a pleasure to meet you ma'am. Rafe McCawley. Thanks.  
  
Rafe sat down and began to talk to Becky. As he sat there he realized how different she seemed than her sister. Tracey seemed to be the good old fashioned girl while Becky was a bit more wild and eccentric. Other than personality they were exactly the same. Even down to their voice. But at the end of that 45 minute lunch break Rafe was head over heels for Becky and the previous disappointment of not getting Tracey's attention was the far forgotten.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yay! I finally figured out where I wanted to go with this.... at least for right now. Keep up the reviews and comments. The praise is what keeps me writing. Suggestions are appreciated... mail them to me at lovethemonkees@hotmail.com. Sorry this chapter was not very interesting. It is going to lead up to something though. I promise.  
  
threepikachar 


	5. Twin Confusion

Man's Best Friend  
  
By threepikachar  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Sneaky and Tracey and Becky. Owning Josh Hartnett is just a silly fantasy of mine. This is my first fan fiction of Pearl Harbor. I don't usually write so i am sorry that it is not very well written. Please review though.  
  
Danny - 14  
  
Rafe - 15  
  
Sneaky - 3  
  
Tracey - 14  
  
Becky - 14  
  
The 3:20 bell to get out of school just rang and a horde of excited students walk out of the school building. Amoung them are Rafe and Becky.  
  
Rafe: You need to meet my good buddy Danny.  
  
Becky: Oh really, what's he like?  
  
Rafe: He's great. He's a good pilot. Best friend. He's my other half.  
  
Becky: Pilot?, you mean, you guys fly planes?  
  
Rafe: Yep. Now... where is Danny? Oh yeah... he was going to meet you sister out here by the flag pole.  
  
  
  
Teacher: Excuse me Miss Neal?  
  
Tracey: Yes, Mrs Wells. What can I do for you?  
  
Mrs. Wells: Can i see you in my office please?  
  
Tracey: Okay. (to herself) OH NO!!! I am going to be late to miss Danny by the flag pole!!  
  
  
  
Danny walks out and looks over at the flagpole to see.... Rafe and Tracey?  
  
Danny: (to himself) What? No, it can't be? Why is he holding her so close... and kissing her cheek? That two timing, back sabbing, no good, rotten ass friend. Damn him.  
  
At that moment Danny's other best friend can running up to see her beloved master in tears. Suddenly she looks around and starts growling, ready to tear apart any one who upset her master.  
  
Danny: Comeon girl, i hope you can keep up.  
  
With that Danny goes tearing down the road far away from Rafe and the flag pole with Sneaky close behind barking the whole way.  
  
  
  
Rafe: Hey! There goes Sneaky.... wait a minute! She's following Danny!  
  
Slowly the gears in his head begin turning and the light bulb pops on.  
  
oh no!! I bet he thinks you are Tracey.  
  
Becky: Go follow him and that... ugh.. dog. I will wait for my sister.  
  
Rafe: I will talk to you later girl.  
  
Becky: Sure thing stud.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
AN: Still no reviews :( *sigh* Come on girls!! Anyways.. what do you think needs to happen next. Poor Danny is in tears. Looks like he needs some love. Any volunteers? heh heh.  
  
More to come. Soon this time... not 1 month later! 


End file.
